1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to small, human powered water craft, and particularly to one man pontoon rafts propelled by pedal-driven paddle wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Small water craft used primarily for recreational fishing include two major types. These include dugouts, such as canoes and pirogues, which have high gunnels partially enclosing cargo or passengers located near the water line, and rafts, such as catamarans, where flotation devices such as pontoons support a superstructure above water on which ride both cargo and means for locomotion.
Various rafts in the prior art employ two parallel pontoons between which a deck spans to support one or more upright seats for fishermen. Means of propulsion may include electrically or manually driven propellers below the water line. Steering may include means for directing the propeller, or it may comprise a rudder system. Such systems often require complex transmission systems to transform axial rotation in one direction to another direction for driving the propeller. Others using electrical or gasoline motors are correspondingly heavier and more costly and require that finite quantities of fuel or batteries be carried on board. A need exists for an inexpensive, light weight raft easily propelled and steered by human effort.
Small fishing rafts usually occupy space amounting to several multiples of the cargo the raft can carry. This is due often to the spread base and vertical superstructure so common for such watercraft which often is larger than the bed of a typical pickup truck. Handling such bulky and voluminous rafts requires either a trailer or means for disassembling the craft for transportation and storage. Complexity of assembly often discourages routine disassembly to users. A need exists for a light watercraft which easily can be disassembled for transportation and storage.